warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic Series/Warriors Idol
Hello Songfic lovers! This is....Warriors Idol! Songfic writers come here to compete with their stories. Only one can win, but the rest will be here, for anyone to read and comment on. Here you can find all the links and rules and info you need to compete in and understand Warriors Idol. Well, let the writing begin! Rules #'NO DRAMA OR COMPLAINING IF YOU DO NOT MOVE ON'. If you cause drama, or have something to say, please talk to me outside of the contest, don't cause a fuss in Warriors Idol. If you have a cause to be upset, that's fine. If not, and you cause enough drama, you can be banned for as many seasons as there is need for. #You must use a different song for each of your songfics and you may not use the same song someone else has used in that round. The next round you may. #Judges word is law. If they move you on, you move on. If not, then you don't. # Follow the rules and instructions/guidelines (Below) very specifically. This could get really confusing if it's not done right. #Do your best and have fun! #Judges may not decide to back out of their position unless they have someone to take their position and even then they may not be contestants unless the Idol hasn't started yet. Instructions and Guidelines Contestants # First read the rules and guidelines and sign up for the Warriors Idol. # Next up, figure out the song you're going to use and write it down so you can check that no one else is using the same song. # Begin writing your song ON MICROSOFT WORD OR ANOTHER WORD DOCUMENT! #When you are done writing your story, edit it and save it. # On the first round, post your story on the wiki, make sure everything is right, and then save it. # Wait for the judges to message you on whether or not you made it to the next round. # If you've made it, write your next story. Remember that some of the rounds have specific requirments for the songfics, so make sure to check before you start to write. If you didn't make it, good job and feel free to watch. Repeat all the instructions except the first one until you are out. Judges # If you want to be a judge, please contact Me. # When the stories are posted, read each of this and give them a score from 1-10, 1 being the lowest score, 10 being the highest. # Message each contestent (all 3 of the judges together make a message or divide up the contestents to message) and tell them their score and whether or not they made it to the next round. Depending on how many people contend, there will be different numbers of people allowed a level. #Remember to be completely unbiased and judge on these qualities of the songfic: :* Good spelling and grammer. :* Good plot, ideas, and charracters. :* At least 3 stanzas/paragraphs. :* NOT: Length/shortness, how much you like the song/artist, anything the user has said or done to you or how much you like them. # You'll have to create blog posts sometimes, so be prepared. Warriors Idols *Warriors Idol Season 1 Winners :Season 1 - TBA Polls Q: How many times a year should we have the Warriors Idol? One a year Twice a year Once a month Once a week Once a day